If Tomorrow Never Comes
by Lyric Medlie
Summary: a cute songfic, from during the horcrux hunt; Deathly Hallows. It is to the song, 'if tomorrow never comes', by: Garth Brooks


If Tomorrow Never Comes

Harry was taking his turn to sit outside and keep watch. He gripped Hermione's wand in his right hand. Hermione was inside the tent. 'Hopefully asleep', he thought to himself. Ron leaving had been especially hard on her.  
Then, he thought of Ginny. Oh how he missed her. Her beautiful, bright, brown eyes, her fiery red hair.  
*Sometimes, late at night, I lie awake and watch her sleeping*  
He would pull out the Marauders Map, and stare at her name and dot, long hours into the night. Hoping she was safe, and all right.  
*She's lost in peaceful dreams, so I turn out the lights and lay there in the dark*  
Every night, he would grudgingly put the map away, to fall into restless sleep. He felt bad for Hermione. She put on a straight, brave face, but he knew she was aching as much as he was. Even if Hermione wouldn't admit it, he knew how she felt about Ron. And, he had gone and left them. 'Like I have done to Ginny', he thought.  
*And the thought crosses my mind, if I never wake up in the morning, would she ever doubt the way I feel, about her in my heart*  
He knew he could die any moment. He had just left Ginny, not telling her how he felt. For all he knew, she thought he didn't care anymore, which was complete rubbish. If possible, he loved her much more. 'Yes', he thought, "love her'. But, did she know how he felt. He didn't want her to think he didn't care. He wanted her to know exactly how he felt. 'But, it's too dangerous,' he thought.  
*If tomorrow never comes, will she know how much I loved her*  
'Did she know?' he thought.  
*Did I try in everyway, to show her everyday, that she's my only one*  
He never wanted any other girl, just Ginny. When they were together, he tried to show her how he felt. it wasn't a little crush. They weren't normal teens. Harry needed Ginny, far more than a normal teenage boy, wanted his girlfriend. He knew Ginny was his forever. 'Did I really show her?' he asked himself.  
*If my time on earth were through, and she must face the world without me, is the love I have her in the past, gonna be enough to last, if tomorrow never comes*  
He had left her in the world alone, but, he would come back to her. 'At least I'll try', he thought. He wondered how she was, how she was feeling. Was she safe? He hoped she was fine and getting on without him. He badly wanted to be there for her. If the war ended, and he wasn't successful, would Ginny be all right. Would she know that Harry had always wanted to be with her, and never had wanted to leave her?  
*Cause I've lost loved ones in my life, who never knew how much I loved them. Now I live with the regret, that my true feelings for them never were revealed*  
Harry had lost so many in this long war. First his parents, and he was just a baby. He knew he loved them, they were his parents! But, he was just a baby.  
He had lost Sirius. One of his fatherly figures, his godfather. H had never told Sirius, 'I love you.' he knew he had cared about him. At least Harry hoped he did. Sometimes he wondered if Sirius had thought that he had died unloved. He hoped not.  
The next year, he had lost Dumbledore. His best mentor. He had also never told Dumbledore how much he had appreciated all he had done. Dumbledore had done everything for him. He never had told Dumbledore the place he had in his heart. Harry hadn't even really realized it, until it was too late.  
*So I made a promise to myself, to say each day how much she means to me, and avoid that circumstance*  
He had made a promise to himself, that when he got back, he would spend the rest of his life, telling her how much he loved her. 'If I get back', he pushed that thought out of his head. He didn't want anything to happen to him or Ginny, before he could tell her how he felt. He didn't want what had happened in the past, to happen again.  
*When there's no second chance, to tell her how I feel*  
If he died, he would have no second chance to tell her.  
*If tomorrow never comes, will she know how much I loved her*  
The previous thoughts kept coming back. Over and over again. 'What if…?'  
*Did I try in everyway, to show her everyday, that she's my only one. If my time on earth were through, and she must face the world without me*  
He hoped it would never happen, but, fate was a funny thing.  
*Is the love I gave her in the past*  
'Had I given her enough love?' he thought. Sure, she had six brothers, and loving parents, but she needed someone more. Had he been the one for her?  
*Gonna be enough to last, if tomorrow never comes*  
He was lost in a sea of thoughts. He loved her so much!  
*So tell the someone that you love, just what your thinking of, if tomorrow never comes*  
'How can I tell her now?' he wondered. He quietly walked into the tent. Hermione was indeed asleep. He graved a notepad, and a self-inking quill, and went back outside.  
For the next half an hour, he wrote a letter to Ginny. When he finished, he read over it again to look for spelling or grammar mistakes.

Dear Ginny,  
I didn't know if you knew, so I wanted to let you know how I felt. I love you. I broke it off to save you. If something ever happened to you, I would never forgive myself. You're my everything.  
Now I don't' know when this will be over. Or, if it will ever end. I don't' know when I'll be with you again. Or, if I ever will. I hope, if there is an end, you'll take me back.  
If tomorrow never comes, I want you to know, that I have always loved you. Even when I didn't know it. I also know that I will always love you.  
I wish I were with you,

Love,  
Harry

Once he was satisfied, and he laid the letter aside. He wondered what to do with it now. He couldn't send it to her. Too dangerous. He could always give it to her later on. He could even give it to Hermione, to give to Ginny, if he didn't make it. 'Ya', he thought. 'That's what I'll do!' He knew he could trust Hermione. He made a note on the notepad,

-give to hermione, to give to ginny, if anything ever happens to me-  
He set the quill and notepad down. He sat thinking. Soon, he fell asleep.

Hermione slowly woke up. She had a kink in her neck, and a bad headache. It was still dark. She figured Harry was on watch. 'He needs a break' she thought. She slowly got up, and pulled her cloak on over her pajamas. She walked outside, to see Harry sound asleep. She saw something next to him. She bent down and picked it up. It was a letter to Ginny, not wanting to be a snoop; she flipped the page, and saw a small note. She read it.  
'Oh,' she felt her heart melt. She went back to the letter, and read through it. As she read, she felt tears welling up in her eyes. She let them fall. 'Harry is so sweet' she thought. She dated the letter, ripped it off the notepad, and slipped it into her cloak. 'Hopefully they're won't be a need for this note.' she thought. She sat down next to Harry, and conjured a blanket over them with her wand.  
"Hopefully just a little while longer," she whispered.  
"Then you can tell her yourself."


End file.
